


Dream Daddy Preferences

by Hiccuplovver



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: Hey do you want exclusive access to early chapters? What about a one shot with your fav character? What about the ability to talk with me and give me feed back? Join my amino group and you’ll get you desire! Go to the link below and join Hiccup’s Slushies!!aminoapps.com/c/Hiccups





	1. You First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey do you want exclusive access to early chapters? What about a one shot with your fav character? What about the ability to talk with me and give me feed back? Join my amino group and you’ll get you desire! Go to the link below and join Hiccup’s Slushies!!  
> aminoapps.com/c/Hiccups

**DADDIES**

**[Damien Bloodmarch](https://media-mercury.cursecdn.com/attachments/6/794/dream-dad6.png) **

“Go socialize,” you said as you poked your son’s cheek. He giggled lightly before he swatted your hand off.

“Fine mom,” he said as he made his way to where the other kids were. You grabbed yourself a drink before Joseph walked over to you.

“Hi Joseph,” you said as he welcomed you.

“Hello (y/n). Damien, this is (y/n) she just moved in,” the blond man said as a gothic man followed.

“Greetings,” he said with a small bow and holding up a red rose.

“Hello,” you smiled as you took the flower.

“Mom, did you get some more KT?” Kit asked you as he walked over.

“Yeah bathroom top shelf under the sink,” you said as you handed over your keys.

“KT?” Joseph asked as your son walked off.

“Yeah that was my son and he just needed some KT tape,” you said.

“He’s an athlete?” Joseph asked with a small grin.

“No transgendered,” you said with a straight face, ready to get the standard awkward questions.

“How’s he doing with the transition?” Damien asked with a soft look in his eyes.

“He’s doing pretty well, about to start T,” you said.

“T?” Joseph asked.

“Joseph, my friend, why don’t you start on the burgers?” Damien asked.

“Sure thing,” the blond said, happy to leave the conversation.

“He’s not the best to disgust this with,” Damien said.

“Gotcha,” you smiled.

“Let me know if he needs help when he starts with T, I had a bit of a difficult time adjusting when I started,” Damien said.

“That would be wonderful actually,” you said as you gave him a grateful look.

 

**[Robert Small](https://media-mercury.cursecdn.com/attachments/6/790/dream-dad2.png) **

“Vodka soda please,” you said to the bar tender as you perched on a stool. The bartender nodded as you turned your attention to the game on the TV.

“You actually watchin’?” a gruff voice said. you looked to your right and watched as a rough looking man sat next to you. you looked at his ripped jeans, heavy black boots, red shirt and black leather jacket. His face was tanned with a scar and a salt and pepper beard and hair.

“Kinda, I prefer baseball, but hockey is fine to waste time,” you said as your drink arrived.

“Strong drink for a little girl,” he said as he sipped his whiskey.

“If only I had a dime every time I heard that,” you muttered into your drink. He chuckled into his own drink before turning to you again.

“Why are you here tonight?” he asked as you both watched the TV.

“I’ve spent the whole day moving into my new house and my sister is watching my kid, so I thought I deserved a drink,” you said.

“No Mr?” he asked.

“The Mrs bailed after I got inseminated,” you said as you looked down into your drink.

“Never heard of a lesbian couple splitting,” he said.

“Who ever said I was a lesbian?” you asked as you looked at him. He gave you an odd look.

“Pansexual sweetheart,” you corrected him.

“Alright then,” he nodded.

“Well, I’m going to head out, you have a nice night bud,” you said as you paid for your drinks.

“And his next one’s on me,” you said as you paid for another whiskey.

“You didn’t-”

“Nah it’s fine, I could tell that I scared you a bit,” you winked before you walked out.

 

**[Hugo Vega](https://media-mercury.cursecdn.com/attachments/6/793/dream-dad5.png) **

“Mr. Vega?” you said as you knocked on your daughter’s English teacher’s door.

“Ms. (y/l/n)?” he said as he looked up.

“Yes, hello,” you smiled as you walked in and shook his hand.

“Hi, so I understand you’re concerned about your daughter?” he said as you both sat down.

“Yes, I know middle school kids are terrible, from my own experience. I just want her to be safe. We haven’t started her full transition yet and still… looks male at sometimes. At her last school, she was bullied mercilessly and I don’t want that to happen here. English is her favorite subject and she’s always had a good relationship with her English Teachers,” you explained.

“You want her to have somewhere where she can have someone to talk to?” he asked.

“Yes,” you said with a small grin, happy he understood what you were explaining.

“I would be glad to do so. I’ve already know of your daughter’s high learning potential, I might give her some extra work, but it would be good for her,” he said.

“She would most likely love that. Thank you, Mr. Vega,” you said.

“Please, call me Hugo,” he smiled.

 

**[Joseph Christiansen](https://media-mercury.cursecdn.com/attachments/6/789/dream-dad1.png) **

“Last one?” your son asked as you brought up the last box.

“Yup,” you said as you set it down on the floor.

“What’s in it?” he asked as he looked for the writing on it.

“It is… for you buddy, go unpack,” you said as you handed it over to him.

“Yes mom,” he smiled before going to his room. You smiled and brushed some hair behind your ear and started unpacking photos. The knock at the door pulled your attention.

“Hello?” you said as you opened the door.

“Hi there, I’m Joseph, your neighbor,” a tall blond man said as he held a plate of cookies.

“Ooo cookies,” your son said as he took the cookies and walked off.

“Jackson, Jax!” you shouted after your son.

“Hopefully those were for us. Sorry about that, I’m (y/n) and that was my charming son Jackson. My daughter Trinity is down for a nap right now,” you said as you rubbed your hands together nervously.

“They were, no worries. I have four of my own,” he said.

“Did they help make the cookies?” you asked.

“Yeah, my daughter Christie wanted to make sure I told you,” he said.

“I bet she did a wonderful job and hopefully next time I will be able to try them,” you said.

“I’m sure your son will-” he was cut off by Jax returning the empty and cleaned plate to your hands.

“They were really good, thank you,” he said as he returned to his room.

“You were saying?” you laughed as you handed the plate back to him.

“Teenagers never fail to amaze me,” he chuckled. You smiled and chuckled with him.

 

**[Brian Harding](https://media-mercury.cursecdn.com/attachments/6/795/dream-dad7.png) **

“Hey, want to take a break and go out?” you asked your son as you leaned in his door way.

“Can we check out the park?” he asked.

“Sure, maybe there will be an ice cream truck,” you said as you walked him to the living room. You grabbed your keys and some cash before heading to the nearby park.

“Nice park, lots of dogs,” your son said as you both walked on a shady path next to a field.

“We’re not getting a dog right now Cameron,” you said as you hugged your son.

“But mom,” he whined.

“Not gonna happen,” you chuckled. A whooshing sound caught your attention as a frisbee was flying towards you. Jumping, you caught the toy as a small orange and white god came barking up to you.

“Look, it’s the universal sign for us to get a dog,” Cameron said as you knelt to pet the dog.

“Did you throw this at me wise guy?” you smiled as you rubbed the corgi’s belly.

“Maxwell!” someone called. You looked up as the dog barked and a large red headed man walked up. 

“So, that’s your name,” you cooed to the corgi who was still rolled over in front of you.

“There you are,” the man said.

“Hi, you must be Maxwell’s dad,” you smiled as you stood up.

“Yeah, I’m Brian,” he said as he held his hand out.

“(y/n), and this is my son Cameron,” you introduced.

“Hi,” your son said as he played with Maxwell.

“My daughter, Daisy, is over there reading,” he said as he pointed to a girl under a tree reading.

“Got to love a reader,” you smiled.

“I haven’t seen you two around here before, are you guys new?” he asked.

“Yeah, we just moved into the cul-de-sac around the way,” you said.

“Really? I live on the house on the corner!” he smiled.

“Right, I was admiring your hedges,” you said.

“Maybe one day, I could show you how to do yours,” he smiled.

“I think I can handle it myself,” you chuckled.

 

**[Mat Sella](https://media-mercury.cursecdn.com/attachments/6/791/dream-dad3.png) **

“Hey,” you smiled as you leaned on the counter of the coffee shop win your new little town.

“Hey there,” the tall man behind the counter smiled.

“Could I get an Iced Teagan and Sara please?” you asked.

“Sure thing,” he said as he rang out up.

“Hey… would you mind trying something for me?” he asked.

“Sure, why not,” you said.

“I’m trying this new banana bread recipe and I want someone’s opinion,” he said as he slid over your drink and a slice of banana bread.

“Oh, thank god, I’m starving,” you said as you took a bite of it.

“How is it?” he asked.

“Amazing,” you said.

“Want another piece for the road?” he offered with a small grin.

“Yes please, I’ve been moving into my new house all day and my kids happened to clean out the snacks we brought to eat,” you chuckled.

“How many do you have?” he asked.

“Two little girls,” you said.

“Age?” he smiled as he chatted with you.

“Ten and six,” you smiled as you looked at your drink.

“My daughter is around the same age as your eldest,” he said with a happy chuckle.

“Well she’s lucky for having a dad who can bake like this,” you smiled as you pointed to the bread.

“Th-thanks,” h blushed as he chuckled lightly.

 

**[Craig Cahn](https://media-mercury.cursecdn.com/attachments/6/792/dream-dad4.png) (you’re both in college)**

“You good?” you laughed as you helped your friend Craig down from the keg.

“I feel amazing!” he said as he leaned on you a bit.

“Feeling up to some beer pong? Or do you want to go home?” you said as you rubbed his back.

“Who the fuck thinks they can beat us at beer pong?!” he shouted as he dragged you to the beer pong table.

“Let’s go!” you shouted as you and Craig got into position.

…

“Boom!” you said as you sunk the last cup in the game.

“Atta girl!” Craig laughed as he picked you up. When he set you down, you patted his chest.

“Ok, I think it’s time to go before someone calls the cops,” you said as you saw neighbors out in front of the house party.

“Yeah let’s go,” he said as he led you out of the house and quickly down to the bus station.

…

“Pizza?” you offered as you shut the door.

“Yes!” your roommate smiled as you sat next to him on the couch.

“We left just in time,” you said.

“How do you know?” Craig asked through a mouth full of pizza.

“Look at the tv dummy,” you said. Your small tv showed people getting arrested at the party you were just at.

“Lucky lady strikes again,” Craig said as he wrapped an arm around you.

 

**OTHERS**

**[Lucien Bloodmarch](http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/750px_lucien.png) **

You were leaving school early because you were “sick”. In all honesty, you were bored and wanted to go see a movie. You got your mom to let you go home from school and she didn’t care what you were doing after. As you were leaving the school you noticed a gothic teen hiding in the tree line around school.

“What are you doing?” you asked as you popped up behind him.

“Shit! Don’t let people see you!” he hissed as he pulled you into the bushes with him.

“The hell?!” you whispered as he held you down.

“You’re going to get us caught,” he said as he leaned against a tree.

“Well, what were you doing? Coke?” you asked.

“Weed,” he said as he picked up a blunt from the ground.

“Share,” you said as you held out your hand.

“Sure you can handle it cupcake?” he asked.

“Can handle it better than you think,” you said as you took it and blew a smoke ring.

 

**[Pablo](https://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/dreamdaddy.gamepedia.com/thumb/c/c8/Pablo.png/500px-Pablo.png?version=354244ed8096612cc59d713b9606e0ff) **

“Alright, alright,” you said as your friend walked to a table in the coffee shop.

“Hey there! How can I help cha?” the tall Latin boy behind the counter said as he cleaned a glass.

“Can I get one Godspeed You! Black Coffee and one… hmmm what else is good here?” you asked as you turned from the menu board to meet his gaze. His nonchalant grin, turned into a look of amazement.

“Um… I… ah…” he stuttered.

“Maybe a Chai Antwoord?” you asked.

“Yes!” he nodded quickly before dashing to make your drinks. You smiled and giggled lightly at him and his frantic behavior.


	2. Meeting Again

**DADDIES**

**Damien**

You knocked on Damien’s door, holding the letter one behind it and the entry way was dimly lit.

“Damien?” you called as you walked into the house. The door slammed behind you causing you to yelp.

“Welcome to my home,” Damien said from the top of the staircase.

“Cute trick and letter,” you chuckled as you shook the letter at him. You could see the proud glint in his eyes as he walks down to you.

“I’m glad you appreciate the gestures,” he said.

“So, something about tea?” you asked.

“Yes, follow me,” he said as he led you into the huge foyer. You smiled and both sat across a coffee table covered with small treats and sweet teas.

“I noticed your hydrangeas out your back window,” you smiled.

“Do you like them?” he asked.

“Yes, they’re my favorite flowers. I believe they mean heartfelt emotions and gratitude for being understood,” you smiled into your tea cup.

“Your flower language is amazing,” he smiled at you.

“I’m glad I can impress you,” you smiled.

 

**Robert**

“Hi Joseph,” you smiled as you turned with your daughter enjoying a strawberry.

“Hello (y/n), I wanted to introduce you to Robert, I think he’s the only dad who you haven’t met yet,” the blond said as the gruff man from the bar last night.

“We bumped into each other when I we were moving in,” you said as you dabbed your daughter’s red stained lips.

“Right,” Robert agreed.

“Joseph, Crish is eating a worm,” you said as you looked at the flower beds.

“Oh, cheese and crackers!” Joseph said as he dashed off. You laughed as you and Robert watched the other man.

“Cheese and crackers, he truly is a youth minister,” you said as your daughter yawned and rested her head on your shoulder.

“Why did you lie?” Robert asked, breaking the silence.

“It wasn’t really a lie. Fiona saw your dog in the window and you happened to pass,” you said as your daughter lifted her head.

“Puppy?” she asked.

“Puppy isn’t here kid,” Robert said.

“Awe,” she pouted. You chuckled lightly at your pouty daughter.

“My Brain will let you play with his dog latter,” you told your daughter.

“No… I could bring my dog over sometime if you want,” Robert stated as he looked down at your daughter.

“What do you say?” you asked your daughter.

“Yes pwease!” she smiled at Robert. He gave a hint of a grin down at her as he ruffled her hair.

 

**Hugo**

“Morning Hugo,” you said as you walked up to the teacher. He gave you a relieved look as he turned to face you.

“Thank you so much for coming,” he smiled gratefully.

“No problem at all. I love going to Aquariums,” you said as you looked over the middle-schoolers.

“Good then,” he said.

“Quick question, what does the aquarium have to do with English?” you asked. He blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

“We read… part of the class read… like one kid red  _Moby Dick,_  the rest watched part of the movie,” he sighed as you walked into the building with Hugo.

“Well this is a fun place, that’s somewhat educational,” you chuckled.

“Yeah, he nodded. You both admired beautiful fish and walked after a crowd of children.

“Put him down,” you said to a girl who picked up a horseshoe crab.

“I’m going to free it,” she hissed at you as she tried to move her backpack closer, but you kicked it away.

“Look, it’s going to die before you make it to the bus. Its best chance is in here. So, let’s try this again. Put. It. Back,” you said as you leaned down. the girl frowned and put it back before tromping off to her friend.

“That was… impressive,” Hugo said as you stood up.

“I basically work with a bunch of kids anyway. I organize large events,” you said as you went to feel a starfish.

“Then I’m glad I have someone experienced helping today,” he smiled at you.

 

**Joseph**

“Mom, that baby is going to eat a bee,” you daughter, Trinity, said as she pointed to a blond haired, blue eyed toddler.

“Oh no you don’t baby,” you said as you flicked the bug away and picked up the baby. You walked into the backyard party with your kids and the cooing toddler on your hip.

“You guys go get something to eat and make friends,” you told your kids before you went to Joseph.

“Hey Joseph, I think this little guy belongs to you,” you chuckled as Joseph’s face paled.

“Where did you find him?” he asked as he took his son.

“Found him about to eat a bee,” you said as you ran your fingers of the saw golden hair of the baby.

“Mary, was supposed to be watching him,” he said as he looked around.

“Your wife?” you asked.

“Yeah,” he sighed as he looked back at you.

“Well, grill master Joseph, I’ll be happy to take him off your hands until she shows up,” you said.

“That would be great, thank you,” he said as he handed the toddler back to you.

 

**Brian**

You opened the door to your house and smiled at Brian.

“Hey Brian, come on in,” you said as you left the door open and walked towards your kitchen.

“Daisey, your dad’s here,” you called down the hall as Brian shut the door behind him.

“Nice place you have here. Thanks for having Daisy over too,” he said as he followed you into the kitchen.

“It’s no problem and I’m happy my boy has a friend right next store,” you smiled as you looked at Brian.

“Hey, are you and your boy free this weekend? Daisy and I were thinking about going mini-golfing. Would you two be up to that?” he asked.

“I think we are. That would be great really,” you smiled.

 

**Mat**

“Hey Mat,” you smiled as you walked up to the man at the party your neighbor was having.

“Hey (y/n),” he smiled as he turned to face you and your girls. you were going to introduce your girls when another girl walked over, a bit older than them.

“Daddy I made you a flower crown,” she said as she made Mat sit down so she could put a pink flower crown on him.

“You make flower crowns too?” your eldest daughter, Luna, gasped.

“Yeah, you want to make some?” she asked them.

“Yes,” your girls nodded as they walked off with her.

“I’m guessing that was your daughter?” you chuckled as Mat stood.

“Yeah, that’s Carmensita, my daughter,” Mat smiled as you both turned to look at the girls.

“The eldest one is Luna and the younger one is Lilly,” you said.

“Beautiful girls,” he said to you.

“So is yours,” you smiled.

 

**Craig**

“(y/n)?” someone called. You turned around and saw your old roommate.

“Oh my god, hi Craig,” you smiled as you walked over with your five-year-old son’s hand in your yours.

“How have you been, bro,” he smiled.

“Great, had a kid. Who’s this little one?” you smiled as you leaned down to tap the little baby’s nose.

“This is River, I also have two girls too,” Craig smiled down at you.

“How’s Ashley?” you asked him.

“We… we split a while ago. I’m taking care of the girls,” he said.

“Oh, sorry to bring that up. Hey, why don’t you bring the girls over for dinner one night?” you asked him.

“Yeah sure thing,” he smiled at you.

 

**OTHERS**

**Lucien**

“Hey,” you said as Lucien walked up to the counter.

“They let you work here wearing that?” he asked as he looked you up and down.

“I faithfully shop from the pastel Dead, Goth & Beyond collection and nearly their whole stock of combat boots,” you said as you started ringing up his purchases.

“Alright then,” he huffed as he pulled out his cash.

“You gave me a discount?” he asked as he looked at his receipt.

“Friends and Family. You're a friend after that weed stuff,” you smiled as you leaned on the counter again.

“Let me know if you need more,” he said as he gave you a skeptic look.

“Thanks,” you smiled sweetly.

 

**Pablo**

“Want to check out the merch?” you called to one of your friends.

“I’ll join you,” she smiled as you both walked over.

“Hey! You pretty girls want some t-shirt?” the guy asked as he had his back to us.

“Yeah, two t-shirts,” your friend shouted over the crowd while you picked out the one you wanted.

“Which ones…” he got quiet towards the end when he looked up and made eye contact with you.

“This one and this one,” your friend said as she took the shirt from you and picked up one of her own.

“You’re the guy from the coffee shop,” you said as your friend paid.

“What?” he asked. you leaned forward towards his ear.

“You’re from the coffee shop, right?” you asked in his ear.

“Y-yeah,” he said into yours.


	3. They Ask You Out

**DADDIES**

**Damien**

“Damien, is that you behind all those hydrangeas?” you asked when you opened your front door.

“Yes,” he said as his head poked out from the side of the large flower bundle.

“What are you doing with all the flowers?” you asked as you welcomed him into your house.

“They’re for you, to show my interest,” he said as he set the flowers down. That’s when you got a good look at him. His eyes weren’t red, but the most beautiful shade of brown with glasses framing them. His skin was tanner than normal and he work black clacks and a purple polo.

“In me?” you blushed as his deep eyes locked on yours.

“Yes, that’s why I brought the flowers, your favorite correct?” he asked.

“Yeah, thank you. you look handsome by the way,” you smile as you tuck some hair behind your ear.

“Th-thank you. I wanted to show you that… that I’m more that Victorian attire,” he blushed softly.

“I see,” you said with a smile.

“Does that mean… you’d accompany me on a date?” he asked.

“Yes, I will, on one condition,” you said.

“Anything,” he smiled.

“Let me see your handsome brown eyes more,” you said.

“I shall,” he smiled.

 

**Robert**

“BB!” Fiona clapped when she saw the small French bulldog run over. You daughter giggled as she hugged the dog while Robert walked over.

“Hey,” you smiled as you stood up.

“Hi,” he nodded.

“Fiona, why don’t you take Beasty out to the backyard?” you asked your daughter. She nodded and got up and dashed forward, slowing at the front steps, then running with the dog close behind.

“I’m making lunch, want something?” YOU ASKED Robert as he followed you inside.

“Sure,” he nodded as he sat at your kitchen island.

“Bourbon and coke good for you? I’m out of whiskey,” you said as you looked in your fridge.

“Nah just some water,” he said.

“Alright,” you said as you grabbed two glasses of water.

“Do you only think of me as a drinking buddy?” he asked you as you set the water down.

“No, that’s Mary,” you said.

“Then what am I?” he asked. You looked at him as you pulled out some things to make lunch.

“What do you want to be?” you smiled with a head tilt.

“You know that’s driving me crazy, right?” he asked.

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” you said.

“How you seem so innocent, but you’re wild underneath,” he said.

“Does it get you all hot and bothered?” you asked with a small smirk.

“Very much,” he stated. You leaned over the counter and put your lips close to his.

“If that’s so…” you smirked. He leaned forward to try and kiss you, but you pulled back.

“Then take me on a date,” you giggled.

“You little minx,” he grumbled.

 

**Hugo**

It was late one night and you were on your porch, drinking wine and working on your porch swing. You glanced up and spotted Hugo walking out of his car.

“Evening neighbor,” you waved across the street.

“Evening,” he waved back with a tired smile.

“Need a drink?” you asked as you help up a glass of wine.

“You know what? Yeah, I do,” he nodded as he walked over.

“Help yourself to the brie and bread and fruit,” you said as you moved on the swing to let him sit next to you.

“Thank you,” he smiled as you poured him wine and he grabbed some food.

“So, long day?” you ask.

“Sex Ed speaker today,” he huffed.

“So, more wine,” you said as you topped his glass off.

“Some kid got a condom over his head and nose and started blowing it up!” he said. You laughed and swung lightly with him.

“If my daughter ever does that, you call me as soon as you can,” you said.

“No, Violet is a wonderful girl,” Hugo smiled.

“Thank you it means a lot that you view her as a girl,” you smiled.

“She’s a girl, what else would I view her as?” he asked. His cheeks were pink from the wine.

“Still thank you,” you said as you went to peck his cheek. Yet, Hugo moved so you kissed him full on.

“S-sorry,” you blushed.

“N-no it’s alright. Honestly, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” he admitted. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder.

“Would you maybe, like to go out with me?” you asked as you looked up at him.

“Of course, and I know the perfect place,” he smiled.

 

**Joseph**

“Joseph? Are you ok?” you yawned as you opened your front door to your normally friendly neighbor.

“Um… would you mind if I come in? I know it’s late,” he whispered. Hid eyes were red and he seemed disheveled.

“Yeah of course. Are you alright?” you asked as you let him walk into your home.

“I’m fine… better honestly,” he said as you sat on the couch with him.

“What’s wrong?” you asked him. He frowned and folded his hands.

“Mary and I are getting a divorce,” he said. You frowned and held his hand. You and Joseph have grown to be close friends and escape to Margaritaville together, normally his office or your backyard pool.

“Joseph I’m so sorry,” you said.

“No, it’s been coming for a long time. I just wanted you to know first,” he said as he squeezed your hand.

“And why’s that?” you asked with your head tilted. He took a deep breath and blushed as he looked into your eyes. He cupped your cheek and pulled you into a kiss.

“I wanted you to know I’m free,” he smiled. You blushed and hugged Joseph and laughed softly.

“Honestly, you’re a dork,” you laughed. He smiled and hugged you back.

“Tomorrow get a sitter for the kids, I want to take you out to celebrate a new chapter,” he said with a smile.

 

**Brian**

“Good game,” you smiled as you shook Brian’s hand. You both tied and the kids were talking about going to the arcade attached to the mini golf course.

“Yeah, here guys go play in the arcade a bit,” Brian said as he handed them twenty bucks each. They thanked him and ran off.

“You didn’t have to do that,” you said as you looked at him.

“I don’t mind at all and it gives us some tome to talk,” he said as he walked with you to a tiki bar on the course.

“Alright,” you smiled. You put the clubs away as Brian got you both a book and some drinks.

“Here you are,” he smiled as he handed you a drink.

“Thanks,” you smiled as you took a sip of the fruity thing.

“So, I was wondering if you liked to fish,” he asked as his pale cheeks reddened.

“At times, I burn easily in the sun so I prefer hiking,” you admitted.

“Well, would you like to go on a hike with me?” he asked. You smiled and tilted your head.

“Brian are you asking me on a date?” you smiled.

“Yeah, I’m trying,” he nodded.

“Then yeah, fishing would be great,” you said.

 

**Mat**

“Morning,” you smiled as you walked up to Mat in the coffee shop. He smiled and slid you a drink and some kind of pastry.

“Morning,” he smiled as he sat down with you at a table.

“So, Pablo told me that you’re going to host his band’s next gig,” you smiled as you sipped the drink.

“Yeah, his MC canceled and he begged me to,” he blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Do you want me to watch Carmensita?” you asked.

“No actually, I wanted you to… come with me,” he blushed.

“Like a date?” you asked with a breath of courage.

“Y-yeah,” he nodded.

“Then, I’d gladly go with you,” you smiled.

 

**Craig**

“How’s practice going coach?” you asked as you jogged up to your friend as he practiced pitching.

“Hey, you,” he said as he hugged you.

“Don’t you have kids?” you asked.

“They’re at a sleepover and River is with a sitter,” he said.

“And this is what you do for relaxing?” you chuckled.

“Where where’s you boy?” he asked.

“Weekend at grandma’s,” you said. Craig picked up a spare mitt and held it up to you.

“Wanna play catch like old time, bro?” he asked with a smirk.

“Sure, bro,” you said in your best impression of him. He chuckled and tossed it to you before you both started playing catch.

“Hey, (y/n)?” he asked after a few minutes of tossing the ball.

“Yeah?” you asked as you caught the ball.

“Would you like to… go on a date?” he asked.

“Like a date date or a pizza and bad TV date?” you asked.

“A date date,” he said.

“I’ve been waiting ten fucking years for you to ask me out,” you smiled as you ran and jumped into his arms.

 

**OTHERS**

**Lucien**

“Welcome back,” you said as Lucien walked in while you were restocking shelves.

“Thanks,” he said as he awkwardly stood next to you.

“Do you need something?” you asked as you turned to face him. He shuffled a bit before staring into your eyes.

“Go out with me?” he stated. You took a minute to process what he said before smiling.

“Yeah, I’d love too,” you smiled.

 

**Pablo**

“Morning Pablo,” you smiled as you walked into the coffee shop.

“M-morning (y/n),” he smiled as he placed your normal coffee order on the counter.

“Thank you so much,” you smiled as you got your wallet.

“No, not this time. I got it,” he smiled bashfully.

“Thank you,” you smiled as you leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“W-would you go out with me?” he stuttered. You smiled and nodded.

“It’s about time you asked,” you smiled.


	4. First Date

**DADDIES**

**Damien**

“We can leave if you want,” you whispered as Damien clung to your arm in the movie theater. He whimpered, but nodded as he held your arm and hand tighter.

“N-no, I’m fine,” he flinched he hid his face in your shoulder. You grinned and rested your head on his as you pet his long hair. The movie ended an hour later and you walked out, still comforting him as you both walked.

“Next time we’ll do some research on the movie first?” you chuckled as you pecked his temple. He nodded before standing straight.

“Do you mind if I take you to one of my favorite places?” he asked, still a little shaken.

“Sure,” you said. You both piled into your car and he guided you to the cemetery.

“Well, this is cheery,” you said as you held his hand and walked with him to the top of a hill where a lone tree stood.

“Couples would come to cemeteries to admire the beautiful artwork and sculptures,” Damien said as he sat under the tree with you.

“I can see why, it’s so beautiful,” you hummed as you held his hand.

“I agree,” he smiled as he looked at you. You smiled at him as his brown eyes twinkled at you.

 

**Robert**

“You know I won’t always be able to escape this late,” you said as you jumped into Robert’s truck. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around your waist.

“Yeah, I know,” he said as he kissed your temple. You chuckled and leaned on his shoulder as he drove out of town a little and into the woods.

“Are you here to murder me?” you asked him as you both got out of the truck.

“I didn’t bring this for nothing,” he said as he flicked opened a switchblade.

“Cute tooth pick,” you said as he walked up to you.

“Got you one too,” he smirked as he held up one with a blue hilt. You smiled and took it carefully while Robert lifted you to sit in the bed of his truck.

“This is the most useful gift anyone has given me on a first date,” you said as he sat next to you and handed you a chunk of wood.

“Can you whittle?” he asked you as he started on his own piece of wood.

“I can carve, but I can’t whittle,” you said as you started making little patterns in the wood.

“You’re kinda good at that,” he said.

“I should be, I was that kid who carved shit into desks at school,” you laughed.

 

**Hugo**

“You were robbed with that last question,” you laughed as you sipped your wine glass.

“I-it was very wrestle nerd of me,” he chuckled as he helped himself to more of the cheese board.

“No, it’s fine,” you smiled.

“You never told me what you do for work,” he said as he took the check from the waiter.

“Um… well… I work for a large-scale event management company,” you said.

“Like weddings?” he asked.

“More like concerts, conventions, and wrestling matches,” you chuckled.

“Wrestling matches?” he gaped.

“Yeah,” you blushed, praying he was going to ask you for tickets.

“That’s honestly amazing. The work must be so taxing on you,” he said as he held your hand softly.

“I’m glad you think so,” you said.

“Why were you so hesitant on telling me?” he asked.

“When I bring it up, people normally ask for tickets or VIP access,” you sighed as he helped you out of the booth.

“I would never, hint at it maybe, but never demand,” he said as you both walked out. You laughed at his soft playfulness and hugged his arm as you both left.

“At least I now know what to get you for holidays and birthdays,” you said as you both walked down the street.

 

**Joseph**

“Drink?” Joseph asked as he held out a margarita.

“Yes please,” you said as you tore yourself from the stunning sunset. You and Joseph were spending the day on his yacht out in the bay. Both of you spent the day cooking, swimming, and just talking.

“You doing alright? Should we start dinner?” he asked as he pulled you into his lap.

“In a few minutes. Let’s enjoy the view a bit more,” you smiled as you hugged him.

“I’ve been enjoying the view all day,” he said as he kissed your cheek.

“Smooth,” you chuckled as you traced his tattoo on his upper bicep. He laughed and managed to move so he could kiss your lips briefly. You blushed and covered your mouth for a moment.

“Too far?” he asked shyly. You smiled and shook your head as you set your drink down.

“Not at all,” you said as you kissed him softly. He smiled and set his glass down as he picked you up while kissing you.

“If that’s the case,” he smirked as he kissed you a bit more. You laughed as he carried you below decks. You enjoyed this more carefree and saucy side of the youth minister.

 

**Brian**

  “You getting tired?” Brian asked as you leaned against him. Both of you were sitting on the end of a dock on a lake.

“A little, but I’ll be fine,” you smiled up at him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around you as he held his fishing pole in the other.

“Did you have fun at least today? I know this is kinda boring,” he said as he rubbed your arm.

“Nah, I had a lot of fun today,” you said as you kissed his shoulder.

“Good,” he smiled as he cuddled you closer.

 

**Mat**

“Are you ok?” Mat asked as you both sat back stage. He was tending to a cut on your temple that you got in the mosh pit.

“Yeah,” you chuckled, adrenalin pumping through you.

“Do you wanna go back out there or stay back here with me?” he asked.

“If it means I can dance with you more, I’m down,” you smiled.

“Sure,” he smiled.

“Also, I nicked some week off a kid,” you smiled as you held up a bag of joints.

“Wh-what? How?” he laughed as he pushed the bag into his pocket.

“He wasn’t looking,” you shrugged.

“Your kids are with an overnight babysitter, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, they’re with my dad,” you said.

“Wanna smoke this when we get to your place?” he asked with pink cheeks.

“Of course, and if this stuff is weak, I have better stuff at home,” you smiled.

 

**Craig**

“Hey, this is a nice camp spot. We should bring the kids next time,” you said. Craig smiled as he stood up from the tent and walked over to wrap his arms around you.

“Yeah, the girls would love this. Hey, I saw a water fall a few minutes away. Wanna go for a swim?” he smiled as he kissed your shoulder. You smiled and nodded.

“Lead the way,” you smiled. He laughed as he picked you up and carried you to the waterfall he found.

“Do not throw me in, Craig. I have my phone on me,” you said. he set you down and pulled off his shirt.

“I’m not that mean,” he said as he stripped to his underwear and jumped in. You bit your lip as you watched him pop up. You stripped to your underwear as well and dove after him.

“Hey, I think I know you,” Craig said as he lifted you up. You wrapped your arms and legs around him hummed.

“I think I know you too,” you smiled. He grinned before leaning up and kissing you as he sunk a little deeper in the water.

 

**OTHER**

**Lucien**

“Hi,” you said as you poked Lucien’s cheek.

“Hey,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Come with me real quick,” you smiled as you took his hand in yours and led him behind the mall.

“The hell?” he asked as you pulled a bag from your purse. You placed a blunt between your lips and lit it.

“I thought you’d like a hit before we go,” you smiled as you blew out a puff of smoke.

“I’m so glad I asked you out,” he smiled as he took the blunt from you. when you both were done, you got snacks and movie tickets before you found your seats.

“What are you doing?” you whispered as Lucien tugged you into his lap.

“Better,” he murmured as he hugged you close and watched the movie from over your shoulder.

 

**Pablo**

“You ok?” you asked Pablo as you both got off out a rollercoaster at the local amusement park.

“Yeah, I’m having a ton of fun,” he smiled as he started loosening up.

“Wanna go on it again or go on something else?” you asked.

“Let’s try something else,” he smiled as he held your arm and handed over to the next ride with you laughing behind him.


	5. Coming Out to Your Families as a Couple

**DADDIES**

**Damien**

“Lucien, come here for a minute,” Damien called as he stood up from where he was playing cards with your son.

“What?” Lucien huffed as he walked into the dining room. You smiled from your spot as Damien had Lucien sit at the table that held Chinese takeout.

“So, why are we here?” Kit asked as he grabbed an eggroll.

“Well, Damien and I wanted to tell you both that… recently we started dating,” you said as you paced your hand over Damien’s. Kit and Lucien looked at each other then looked at the pair of you.

“Alright…” they both said softly with a nod.

“And you’re both ok with it?” Damien asked.

“I am, it’s nice to have a fully transitioned role model,” Kit said with a smile.

“And I have nothing against you, as long as you keep my dad happy,” Lucien said as he helped himself to some food. Damien smiled and squeezed your hand as you both continued with this first family dinner.

 

**Robert**

“You’re really worried,” you said as Robert whittled something on the front porch.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen Val,” he sighed as he looked up at you.

“It will be ok,” you said as you sat next to him. Robert sighed, but straightened up when a bright red car pulled into your driveway. A gorgeous young lady stepped out and started walking up to you both.

“Hey dad,” she said.

“Hi Val, this is (y/n) … my girlfriend,” Robert said as he stood and wrapped his arm around you.

“You seem… too normal to be dating this guy. Did he get you pregnant?” she asked. it was at this moment your daughter decided to cry. Val’s eyes grew.

“No, this one didn’t,” you chuckled as you walked in to sooth your daughter.

 

**Hugo**

“Hey Ernest,” Hugo said as Ernest looked up from his phone for a minute.

“What?” he asked. Hugo blushed as you walked into the living room with your daughter.

“Take a sit sweetheart,” you said to your daughter who sat next to Ernest.

“Why are we in my English teacher’s house, Mom?” Jessie asked as she toyed with her long sleeve.

“Well, we brought you here to tell you that we’re both dating,” you smiled as you linked your hand with Hugo’s.

“I do not-” Ernest started.

“I have backstage passes to your favorite band that’s coming to town next week,” you told him.

“I’m down,” he said after a moment of shock.

“Why does he get a bribe?” your daughter whined.

“Specialty study sheets for the next three tests,” Hugo said as he held out a folder of paper.

“I take that back,” your daughter said as she took the papers.

 

**Joseph**

“So, Mary didn’t let them come?” you asked Joseph as you finished ordering the pizza.

“She’s not very happy with our arrangement,” Joseph sighed as he pulled you to sit next to him.

“I’m sorry,” you said as you held his hand. Jax came tromping out of his room a moment later. You already told him what was going on between you and Joseph and he took it well.

“Question, you’re not going to force us to be one of those campy religious families, are you?” he asked as he looked at you both.

“I wasn’t planning on it, but it’s an option if you’d want,” Joseph smiled.

“I’m good, thanks,” Jax said as he ran off.

 

**Brian**

“Daisy, Cam, come here for a minute,” Brian called out the back door of his house.

“Yeah?” the kids said as they ran up with Maxwell trotting behind them.

“We have something to run past you,” you said as you stepped next to Brian.

“Is it that you both are dating?” Cameron asked as Daisy giggled.

“You knew?” Brain asked with wide eyes.

“You weren’t exactly hiding it,” Daisy smiled. You laughed softly and hugged both kids.

“You’re both demons,” you laughed as you looked at them both.

 

**Mat**

“Are you girls having fun?” Mat asked as all five of you sat under a shady tree in the park. Luna and Carmensita nodded while Lilly was curled up in Mat’s lap.

“I like having an older sister,” Luna smiled.

“I like having baby sisters,” Carmensita agreed.

“Well, that’s good because (y/n) and I are dating,” Mat blushed softly as he held your hand.

“So, we’re really sisters now?” Luna gasped.

“Unofficial sisters,” you chuckled as you pet her head.

“Yay!” the two older girls smiled as they hugged each other.

 

**Craig**

“You two seem to be getting along well,” you said as Craig picked up your son, Jacob.

“It’s nice to have a little man around here,” he said as his girls came down carrying River.

“Hi girls,” you smiled as they came to the kitchen table to eat.

“Hi (y/n),” they both said as they hugged you and handed you River.

“Hey girls?” Craig asked them as you set River in her high chair.

“Yeah dad?” they asked.

“You know how (y/n) has been hanging around lately?” he asked. The girls nodded as they ate.

“Well, it’s because I’m dating your dad,” you said as you smiled at Craig.

“That’s great,” Briar grinned.

“We like having you here,” Hazel chimed in.

“I like being here,” you smiled as you grinned at the pair of girl.

 

**OTHER**

**Lucien**

“So what movie are we seeing again?” you asked Lucien as you both stood in line for the movies.

“I think that’s my dad,” Lucien said as he tried to hide behind you.

“Babe, I’m shorter than you, he’ll see-” you started before you got cut off.

“Lucien?” a man in a gothic type outfit said as he turned to look at you both.

“Hi dad,” Lucien sighed as he walked over to his father. You hung back, not knowing if Lucien would be comfortable with you meeting his dad yet.

“What are you doing here?” his father asked. Lucien blushed a tad before looking back at you.

“I’m on a date,” Lucien admitted as he scratched his arm. his father looked over at you and you waved shyly.

“I see, you have fun tonight then,” Damien smiled as he waved back at you.

 

**Pablo**

“Hey Mat,” you smiled as you walked into the coffee shop.

“You here for Pablo?” he smirked as he slid you a hot tea.

“Maybe, what’s it to you?” you asked with a grin as you took the drink.

“You be nice to my boy alright?” he said as he ruffled your hair.

“I swear I’m not a heathen,” you laughed.


	6. Spending The Night Together

**Daddies**

**Damien**

“How did you like my makeup remover?” you asked Damien as he joined you in his extravagant Victorian bed. He adjusted his glasses and pecked your temple.

“I did. Worked like a charm,” he smiled as he rubbed your back.

“I’m glad it worked for you,” you smiled.

 

**Robert**

“Not going out tonight?” you asked as Robert walked into your bedroom. He shrugged and pulled off his clothes, leaving himself in his boxers.

“Nah, I wanted to spend it with you and the brat,” he said as he slid in next to you.

“Disappointed that she’s asleep?” you asked as you moved onto your side.

“Nah, it means I get you all to myself,” he said as he kissed you softly. You smiled and rested your head on his arm.

“Not tonight. Later in the week,” you said as you snuggled closer.

“Alright, I’ll wait,” he pouted.

 

**Hugo**

“Everything graded?” you asked as you laid down in Hugo’s bed. Your daughter was at a sleepover and Ernest was happy for you to cook real food.

“Yeah, everything is,” Hugo said as he looked at you from the book he was reading.

“Good, now you can join me to sleep,” you said as you smiled up at him.

“You’re too cute when you say that,” he blushed with a soft cough. You smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

“Come to bed Hugo,” you smiled as you snuggled into the bed.

 

**Joseph**

“Hey,” Joseph said as he walked into your bedroom.

“Thank you for helping with the kids,” you said as you walked out of your bedroom.

“No worries Jax and Trinity are great kids. Thank you for welcoming me into your family,” he said as he wrapped his arms around you.

“No worries, you just fit perfectly,” you smiled as you pulled him into your bed.

 

**Brian**

“Hey, you’re shivering,” Brian said as he hugged you from behind in the bed.

“It’s cold,” you whimpered as he held you close to his chest. Brian hummed as he rolled you over to cuddle your face against him.

“I gotcha,” he said as he bundled you up together under the blanket.

 

**Mat**

“Still high?” Mat asked you as you laid down on the bed with a yawn.

“Little bit, good little buzz to fall asleep with,” you smiled as you rolled over to cuddle him. He hummed and started singing softly as he shut his eyes with you. For the next few minutes he hummed to you until you fell asleep.

 

**Craig**

“How was your shower, baby?” you asked Craig as you walked into his bedroom after putting the babies to sleep.

“Great, would have been better with you. How are the kids?” he asked as he pulled you to lay on top of him.

“Finally asleep, the twins might have a cold, but we won’t know until the morning,” you said.

“Are we prepared for that?” Craig worried. You smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, we are,” you said as you pecked his cheek before resting your head on his chest.

 

**OTHER**

**Lucien**

“Hey, you could have used the front door,” you said as you helped Lucien into your room.

“This is still more fun,” he smiled slightly as he kissed you softly.

“Your dad is ok with this?” you asked.

“Yeah, he is as long as I’m honest,” he said as he stripped and got comfortable in your bed. You smiled and moved to lay right on top of him and let him wrap his arms around you.

“You going to read for a while before going to sleep?” you asked as you nuzzled his neck.

“You know me so well, he said as he pulled out the dark novel he was reading from your nightstand and starting to pet your hair.

 

**Pablo**

“Hey, you wanna move to the bed?” you whispered to your sleepy boyfriend who was falling asleep against you on the couch. He groaned and shook his head as he made you lay down on the couch and let him hold you like a teddy bear.


	7. Cooking Together

**Daddies**

**Damien**

“Did you need white wine or red wine?” Damien asked.

“Red to cook with and white to drink,” you said as you slowly grilled the mushrooms.

“Already got you a glass,” he said as he set the white wine next to you.

“Thank you,” you smiled as you pecked his cheek.

“What do you need me to do?” he asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

“Could you season the chicken and put it in the oven?” you asked him.

“Of course,” he nodded as he kissed your temple.

 

**Robert**

“You want me to do what?” Robert asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Do you mind cleaning the asparagus and putting them in some boiling water?” you asked as you were preparing the pork.

“Fine,” he said with a huff, but you know he didn’t mind helping you.

“Thank you,” you smiled as you pecked his cheek.

 

**Hugo**

 “What are you doing?” you asked as you walked into the kitchen. Hugo looked up with flour on his face and a soft blush.

“I was going to make some cookies,” he smiled nervously.

“Want some help?” you offered.

“Yes please,” he said with gratefully.

 

**Joseph**

“How many more brownies do we need?” you asked Joseph as you packaged another round of brownies.

“I think a few more batches,” Joseph said as he kissed your cheek.

“Alright, and how about an extra to leave for the kids?” you asked.

“Sure thing. Want walnuts in them?” he asked.

“Pecans please,” you smile at him.

 

**Brian**

“What did you do to the fish?” Brain asked as you brought out the tinfoil wrapped fillets out to him at the grill.

“Seasoned them and wrapped them with lemon. Also, you can just put the asparagus on the grill with some lemon juice on top,” you said as you handed over the tray.

“Alright then,” he smiled as he kissed your forehead and took the try from you.

 

**Mat**

“Here, add this,” you said as you handed over some chocolate chips.

“In the banana-nut bread?” he asked.

“Yeah, do it,” you smiled as you tilted your head at him.

“For you, I’ll take the risk,” he smiled as he pecked your lips.

…

“What I tell you?” you smiled as you bit into the fresh baked treat.

“You were very much right,” he smiled with his cheeks filled with the baked good.

 

**Craig**

“Hot dogs and burgers,” you said as you as you walked out to Craig with a platter of items to be cooked.

“Thank you. You doing alright with everyone?” he asked as he started to cook.

“Yeah, we’re making French fries and picking out what we want on our food,” you smiled.

“I’m happy you’re doing well,” he grinned as he patted your head.

 

**OTHER**

**Lucien**

“Your knife cuts suck,” you said to your boyfriend as you cooked up your stir-fry. Lucien scoffed and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Then you should have cut them yourself,” he said as he rested his head on your shoulder.

“But it’s quicker when you help,” you said as you looked back at him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he kissed your nose.

 

**Pablo**

“How did the dough work out?” you asked as Pablo brought out homemade pizza.

“Wonderful, thank you for making the dough for me,” he said as he handed a plate with some pizza on it.

“No worries, I’m glad it worked out,” you smiled as you bit into it.


	8. Waking Up

**Daddies**

**Damien**

“What are you doing?” Damien yawned as you sat up in bed.

“I have to go cook breakfast and get the kids off to school then go to work,” you groaned as you stretched. Damien pouted and looked at his phone.

“You go shower, I’ll make breakfast,” Damien said as he pulled on his glasses.

“Thank you,” you smiled as you leaned down to kiss him.

 

**Robert**

“Wake up!” your daughter giggled as she patted your face.

“Hey there, what are you doing here?” you yawned.

“She was calling for me,” Robert yawned as he got into bed too.

“Bobert!” Fiona smiled as she moved to cuddle against Robert.

“And now we get another of hour of restless sleep,” you yawned as you curled against your girl and boyfriend.

 

**Hugo**

“Hugo?” you yawned.

“Hey, I made coffee, breakfast is in the fridge and I’ll take the kids to school,” your super star boyfriend said as he poked his head back into the bed room. You came home late from an event you were working on and Hugo was always a help the morning after.

“My prince,” you yawned as you snuggled back into bed.

 

**Joseph**

“I have breakfast!” Joseph shouted from down stairs. You heard your kids run down stairs, most likely to grab the breakfast pastries Joseph brought him after his masses.

“Morning,” you yawed as you kissed his cheek and snagged a donut.

“Sleep well?” he asked as he pulled you to sit in his lap.

“Very, thank you for breakfast,” you smiled.

“No worries,” he smiled as he nuzzled your shoulder.

“Gross,” you son said through a mouth full of pastry.

 

**Brian**

“We’re off to school!” Daisy shouted.

“Good luck!” you shouted back. Brain yawned as hugged you closer to his chest as he rubbed your back.

“Will you hold me?” he murmured as he kissed the top of your head. You smiled and tossed your leg over him and wrapped your arms as much as you could around him.

“Better?” you asked.

“Much,” he rumbled as he kissed you.

 

**Mat**

“Time to get up,” you whispered to Matt as you kissed his shoulder.

“Still sleeping,” he muttered.

“I’m making waffles and the kids will be up soon,” you hummed.

“Do I have to?” he asked.

“Yes, you have a shop to open as well,” you smiled as you kissed his neck and got out of bed.

 

**Craig**

“Coffee or shake?” you asked Craig as he walked back into the house after his morning run.

“Shake please,” he smiled as he took the glass from you.

“Girls up?” he asked.

“At school. I have pancakes left if you want some,” you said as you sat on the counter with your plate of pancakes.

“Blueberry or chocolate chip?” he asked.

“Chocolate chip,” you smirked knowing he’s going to have the dilemma of having a sweet treat or sticking to his normal diet.

“Maybe one bite,” he said as he walked up close to you.

 

**OTHER**

**Lucien**

“Come on, we have school,” you yawned as you sat up in Lucien’s bed.

“What? No,” he frowned.

“I’ll buy you over priced coffee at that place be tolerate because it’s convenient,” you cooed as you started to get dressed.

“And a muffin,” he said.

“And a muffin, now get dressed,” you said.

 

**Pablo**

“Where are you going?” Pablo said as he rolled over in your bed.

“I have to go to class and you have to get ready for your shift,” you said as you buttoned up your shirt.

“How much time do I have?” he asked.

“Ten minutes,” you said as you walked into your kitchen.

“Shit!” he shouted.


End file.
